


Surf Naked

by PrettyLittlePeacock



Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, False Memories, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePeacock/pseuds/PrettyLittlePeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are introduced to Priestly, you are certainly intrigued.  When you gave him your number, you didn’t expect what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf Naked

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watch Ten Inch hero for the first time. I know there are a couple of schools of thought on the way Priestly changed his appearance in the end to please Tish. Rather than him hiding behind his punk style and emerging a new, well-adjusted man ready for a real relationship, I think the writers did a real disservice to the character by not sticking with the “you’re more interesting in the wrapping paper than what’s inside” arc and allowing Priestly to be accepted exactly as he is. This is my tribute to Boaz Priestly and everyone else who refuses to conform to society’s idea of what’s normal.

As the seagulls squawked overhead, you gazed at the setting sun and the play of colors in the sky.  It was another beautiful evening as you sat on the beach, taking in the sights and sounds of the ocean.  Since you moved here a month ago, you managed to walk down to the boardwalk at least four or five times a week to catch the sunset.  Being born and raised in the desert, you appreciated the water more than most.  It was such a sharp contrast to the dry, hot and unforgiving landscape you were used to back home.  The desert sunsets were gorgeous, sure, but here on the coast, it was the convergence of all the senses which created a feeling of peace in your soul.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw someone running towards you.  As you turned your head, a piece of paper flew past your face and you reached up to grab it automatically.  You quickly realized two women were chasing after the paper flying all around you.  Quickly, you jumped up and tried to assist.  It was a losing battle as the wind whipped the pages everywhere, just out of your reach, but you managed to grab a few in the end.  Out of breath, you jogged over to the women as they collapsed in the sand next to your blanket in a fit of giggles. 

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much!” one girl exclaimed as you joined them.  “I was completely into what I was doing and wasn’t paying attention when the wind picked up.”  You smoothed out the pages as best you could and that is when you noticed they were sketches.  Many of them scenes from the beach and one that could have been you sitting here just now.

“Hey, this one looks like me.”

“Oh, yeah, I hope you don’t mind.  I’ve seen you here a lot and couldn’t help but draw you.  You seem so still sometimes.  I was intrigued.  Is that ok?”  As you looked down at the page, it seemed to illustrate exactly how you felt when you sat there.  She had captured the riotous colors of the sunset, the movement of the waves and the stillness of the figure on the beach so perfectly, you were silent for a moment.

“It’s beautiful.”  You were taken aback at the emotion welling up inside.  Smiling, you handed the pages back to her.  Moving here and leaving behind all the familiar things you knew and loved was the toughest decision you ever made but you didn’t regret it.  It was the best thing you could have done for yourself and looking at what she had drawn simply confirmed the belief that this new start was right.

“My name is Piper and this is Jen.”  She held out her hand so you shook it and introduced yourself.  You had met many friendly people here so far and these two were no exception. “We work over at the Beach City Grill and were just heading back.  You can come with and I’ll make you the best hero sandwich in the city.  What do you say?”

“You don’t have to do that!”

“We insist!” Jen chimed in.  “You saved Piper’s work and us from running around like crazy people.  It’s the least we could do.”

“How can I say ‘no’ to that?”  It was settled so you packed up your blanket and the three of you headed towards the shop.  It’s funny how you look back on moments in your life and wonder if you had made different decisions how your life would have ended up.  Many years later you would think about that day on the beach and how a seemingly ordinary event would be so singularly important to what was yet to come.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

When you took the position at UC Santa Cruz, you didn’t expect to fall in love with the city.  Once the job offer was finalized there was nothing keeping you from moving right away even though the position didn’t start until the Fall.  You moved at the beginning of the summer and had the chance to explore most of the tourist sites, some off the beaten path and your little hiatus was barely half over.  The city was full of colorful, interesting people and you found the quirkiness endearing.  So when you walked into the sandwich shop with Jen and Piper, you were pleasantly surprised by the individuals you met there. 

First, there was Trucker, he owned the shop and was a stereotypical hippie type.  You were then introduced to Tish, who worked there too and then to a couple of regulars.  The one that fascinated you the most, though, was the figure behind the counter.  He had his back to you when you first walked in and your first impression of him was the wildness of his hair.  It was spiked up in a mohawk and dyed red. 

“This is Priestly.  He’s mostly harmless,”  Jen explained.  He turned around and smiled at you.  _Okay,_ _whoa._  You didn’t expect  him to be so…attractive.  The punk look was never your thing but it seemed to work for him.  Colored mohawk, piercings, tattoos, eyeliner, nail polish.  He pulled it off well and you tried not to stare.  It was difficult for you to concentrate for a moment and you hoped it didn’t show. 

Tish was talking about something and Priestly responded with a sarcastic remark.  As he interacted with the others you watched him.  He was tall, had wide shoulders and a narrow waist. His arms were well muscled and his hands were large but he moved with an easy grace as he worked the grill.  He would occasionally spin the spatula in his hand before flipping a burger.   _Why is that so sexy?_  

Priestly was unusual and it was probably what attracted you to him.  He was different from all the other guys you dated before, especially Caleb.  _Dammit_.  Why did he have to pop into your head at that very moment?  I guess it was to be expected since Priestly was the first guy you showed any interest in since Caleb.  You just didn’t want to think about him right now so you pushed the memories down, shoved them, really. 

Caught up in your thoughts you missed what Piper said and she tapped your arm, “Hey, Y/N, where’d you go?”

“Oh, sorry.  I was just…um…nothing, really.  What did you say?” 

“We’re going to the beach again tomorrow.  Do you want to come with us?”  And just like that, you were part of their little tribe of misfits and vagabonds.  Over the next couple of weeks, you spent quite a bit of time with your new friends.  Hanging out at the Grill or at the beach, you felt a part of something special.  For the first time in a long time, you felt home.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

It was the Fourth of July and you had agreed to help out at the Party in the Park in Aptos.  Apparently, it will be proceeded by the World’s Shortest Parade.  Trucker had signed up as a food vendor and they needed extra hands.  It sounded like fun so you volunteered.  Priestly agreed to stay and man the shop while the rest of you headed to the park.  You were disappointed he wasn’t coming along.  At the last minute, you ran back in the store.

He was still behind the counter and was on the phone so he didn’t notice you right away.  It was one of those opportunities you relished of late, observing him while no one was watching.  His hair was blue today with little spikes all over and he was wearing a powder blue t-shirt that said ‘Orgasm Donor’ on the front and ‘Ask For Your Free Sample’ on the back.  Sometimes he wore a kilt with that shirt but today he was in jeans.  _I like the kilt better._  

“Sure, we’ll have it ready for you in about 20 minutes,” he tore off the order from the pad of paper and turned around as he hung up the phone.  “Oh, hey, Y/N, I thought you guys took off.”

“Almost,” you replied.  “But first, I wanted to give you something.  Could I see your phone?”  What had gotten into you?  You were never this bold.  You hoped it paid off and didn’t end in total embarrassment.  He had a suspicious look on his face but handed you the phone anyway.  You took it as you walked around to stand next to him behind the counter. 

Dialing your own number, you said to him, “That’s my number.  Why don’t you call me sometime.”  Handing back the phone you put your finger in the groove in the middle of his chest and continued, “I’d like my free sample.”  With a wink, you headed back to the door but before you reached it, your phone rang.  Smiling as you turned around, you brought the phone up to your ear.

“What are you doing tonight?”

Without hesitation you said, “Sitting on your face.  I’ll text you my address.”  With a look you hoped was seductive and not just creepy, you sent the message and from the doorway added, “8 o’clock.”  You walked to Truckers van without looking back.

(｡♥‿♥｡)

As you got ready that evening, you started to have second thoughts.  Priestly was gorgeous and you couldn’t figure out why he didn’t have a girlfriend.  At first, you thought he and Tish were an item but she went out with a lot of different guys, never him.  There was a definite vibe between them which is why you waited so long.  Priestly seemed to like her take-no-prisoners attitude when it came to guys even though he gave her a hard time about it.  Whenever she talked about her many conquests he would taunt her endlessly.  You were certain he was different, though.  The mocking attitude was just a cover.  He had this cynical exterior but the longer you knew him the more you saw the softer, caring side of him.

It was getting close to 8 PM and you double-checked everything was ready.  The beer was ice cold and the lights were low.  You were more nervous than you had been in a long time.  The show you put on earlier was just that, a show, and the reality was you weren’t so assertive.  What if Priestly figured that out and was no longer interested?

Just then, the doorbell rang and you jumped to answer it.  As you approached the door, the lights flickered and you swore the temperature dropped a few degrees.  You hoped it wasn’t a serious problem but you didn’t have time to think about that.  Priestly was waiting and it was now or never.

He was standing in the porchlight and it played off the angles of his face.  Priestly looked at you, his cheeks dimpled a bit and the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled.  Your heart tripped over itself and you steadied yourself against the open door.  If he didn’t stop being so attractive you weren’t going to make it through this.

“Hey,” you said.

“Hey, yourself,” was his response.

You motioned for Priestly to come in and closed the door after him.  In the small entry way of your house, the contrast between your slight frame and his large one was more pronounced and it sent delicious vibrations through your body.  Stepping closer to him, you looked up and regarded him with hungry eyes.  He smelled amazing and you couldn’t wait to taste him, to savor every inch of him.   

“I brought some wine.  It’s a Rhys Pinot Noir.  I thought you might like it.”  And you did.  Rhys was a local winery you visited recently.  You must have mentioned it at some point but you didn’t remember doing so.  The gesture was so thoughtful you didn’t know what to say for a moment.

“Thank you…yes…I do…I mean…” _Dammit_.  You were stumbling over your words and what was worse, Priestly was smiling again.  “I’ll open it.  Make yourself at home.”  You grabbed the bottle and made a quick departure to the kitchen.

“I like your place,” he called from the other room. “It suits you.”  He was in your small but cozy living room when you came back with the wine and a couple of glasses.  He was looking at the little trinkets and various chachkies you had in the room.  You were distracted by the way he turned them over in his hands and almost collided with him when he turned around.  He supported you with a hand on your waist which only made you feel more unsteady.

“It needs to breathe,”  you blurted out a little too loudly.

“You need to breathe,” he spoke softly as he took the bottle and glasses out of your hands and set them down on the mantle.  His green eyes searched your y/c/e eyes as he studied you.  His hands moved down your arms and he entwined his fingers with yours.  “Why so nervous, sweetheart?” _Damn, his voice was sexy._

You sighed.  It was no use pretending so it might be easier to just come clean with him.  “Priestly, I am no good at this.  I’m sorry.”

He chuckled and squeezed your hands, “What are you talking about?  Darling, you had me twisted in knots all afternoon.  I couldn’t think about anything else but your little performance earlier.  That was smoking hot.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

You must have looked pretty pathetic because he pulled you to him with his hand resting on the back of your head.  You adored him for trying so hard to put you at ease.   You leaned into him and all the embarrassment faded away.  You enjoyed the rise and fall of his chest, the way his fingers gently massaged your neck and his chin resting on the top of your head.

You murmured into his chest, “Priestly?”

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“Priestly?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want some wine?”  He tilted your face up to meet his gaze as he leaned down to tease your lips with his.  You smelled the mint on his breath as he feathered over your mouth.  Tilting his head, his tongue began its probing and you opened up to him as your arms went around his waist.  His lips were soft but became more demanding as he pulled you closer, deepening the kiss and sending sparks all the way to your toes.  Your breasts were pressed against his chest and you felt your nipples harden.  You never wanted this kiss to end. 

Even with your eyes closed, you were aware when the lights flickered again.  Priestly broke the kiss so suddenly you almost lost your balance.  He grabbed your upper arms and swung you around behind him.  His whole body was tense and he grabbed the fireplace poker, brandishing it like a weapon.

“Priestly, what is it?”  He didn’t answer but kept one arm shielding you from the unknown enemy as he continued to scan the room.  You reached out to touch his arm, “Priestly?”  Slowly, you felt him relax and you moved around to face him.  He put down the poker and ran his hands over his face.  There was an anguish there you hadn’t seen before and it tore at your heart. 

You guided him to the couch before running to the kitchen for some whiskey.  This situation called for something stronger than beer or wine.  Pouring him a couple fingers worth, you handed it to him and sat with your legs tucked underneath you.   

Reaching out to take his hand in yours, you asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”  He surprised you then by turning and resting his head on your shoulder.  Leaning in, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer until he was situated in the crook of your neck.  You recalled the wild look in his eyes and thought it was something similar to PTSD.  You couldn’t imagine what made him react the way he did but it was obviously traumatic for him.

You tried to ease the rest of his tension by massaging his neck and shoulders.  After a few minutes, he seems to relax some more.  It was a long time that you sat there with him and every so often you would stroke his face or kiss his forehead to reassure him. 

Finally, he sat up and whispered, “I’m so sorry.”  This brow was furrowed and the misery in his eyes was heartbreaking.  You caressed his cheek and he turned into it as he closed his eyes and kissed the palm of your hand. 

“Priestly, I’m afraid we’ve messed up your hair beyond repair,”  His long lashes swept up as he blinked and looked into your eyes.  You stared boldly back at him and were rewarded when his eyes brightened and his mouth turned up a bit.  Needing no more encouragement than that, you leaned in and captured his mouth in a fervent kiss. 

He tasted like whiskey and you moaned a little into his mouth.  His hand reached up to cup your face as he pulled you closer.  Your arms tangled around his neck and you moved to straddle him on the couch.  Lust and desire overtook you as you both became more frantic.  Somehow your dress ended up on the floor and the clothes continued to fly until you were both naked. 

Skin against skin, his hands were everywhere and you couldn’t catch your breath when he lowered his head and sucked on your nipple.  Your back arched and his strong grasp kept you from falling.  His hand reached between your bodies and found your clit.  Gasping, you wriggled against his fingers seeking more contact.  The fire smoldering in your belly ignited as he slipped two fingers into your folds. 

“Priestly, oh god.”  You were panting as he pumped his fingers faster, curling them up to hit your most sensitive spot.  Taking his mouth again you pumped your hips in rhythm with his fingers and the pressure continued to build in your core. 

“Baby, you are so wet.  Come for me, baby, come now all over my fingers.”  You were on the edge of your climax and your head rolled back, your only anchor was a hand gripped on the back of his neck.  His mouth clamped on a nipple again and you were in a free fall.  White hot tendrils shot through your limbs and your body quivered uncontrollably.  It was impossible for you to put a coherent thought together as the waves of your orgasm washed over you. 

Priestly lifted you up and laid you down on your back.  He settled between your thighs and before you could even catch your breath his cock was pressed against your pussy, easing in as you adjusted to his size.  When he was fully sheathed, he crushed your mouth with his and his tongue matched his thrusts with a punishing tempo.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and the new angle hit your g-spot perfectly with every stroke.

Every time he would get close to this own release, he backed off and slowed the pace for a few seconds then resumed his onslaught.  You were lost in the sensations and could do nothing more than hold on, your moans turning into nothing but mewling sounds from deep in your throat.  The heat was building in you again.  Your clit was oversensitive and every stroke was sweet agony. 

“Ah, Priestly!  Oh, yes, yes!”  you cried as you reached your peak.  Growling as your muscles clamped down on his cock, he buried himself deep and then stilled.  You felt his hot cum as he pulsed inside you.  The feeling of him inside you, along with your own orgasm was incredible.  The ripples continued as you both lay spent wrapped in each other’s arms still breathing hard. 

Priestly was the first to move when he got up to get something to clean you both up.  You directed him to the linen closet in the bathroom and lay back against the cushion of the couch.  When he returned, Priestly gently wiped away the mess and then carried you to the bedroom.  After settling you comfortably against the pillows, he padded back to living room to grab the wine. 

“I think it’s had time to open up.  What do you think?”  You threw a pillow at him.  Grinning he settled next to you and put an arm around your shoulders.  As you both drank your wine, you sat in an intimate, comfortable silence.  When you started to drift off to sleep, Priestly took your glass and put it on the nightstand with his as he snuggled down in the bed beside you. 

You were suddenly cold and you reached for the comforter.  It wasn’t enough, though, and you nestled closer to Priestly’s warm body.  It took him longer to feel the cold but you knew the moment he did because he sat bolt upright in bed.  His breathing was ragged and his gaze fixed on a point at the end of the bed.  As you looked over, you saw a figure standing in the middle of the room and you screamed.

Before your mind could comprehend what was happening, you felt yourself being flung across the room.  Priestly reached for you but too late.  He scrambled out of the bed to your side, shielding you with his own body.  “Y/N, are you ok?  Are you hurt?”

You didn’t have time to answer because there was a loud crack at the front of the house and a moment later a man ran into your bedroom.  He fired off what sounded like a shotgun.  Confused and terrified, you watched as the figure disappeared right before your eyes.  It reappeared on the other side of the room by the bathroom door.

“Dean!” the man yelled at Priestly and tossed him the sawed-off shotgun.  You watched him as whirled around and caught the gun in one smooth motion, aimed and pulled the trigger.  The apparition seemed to dissolve and it wasn’t long after that you felt the pull of unconsciousness and the room went dark.  The last thing you heard was Priestly calling your name.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this story is going or if I will actually continue it. Let me know what you think, comments or suggestions, and if you are interested in more. Thanks!


End file.
